Falling In Love With My Guardian Angel
by Haighlie Rae
Summary: Renji wakes up and finds himself in the hospital due to the fight that he had with his abusive ex-boyfriend. Will a certain take-home nurse with blue hair help with more than just a few aches and pains. WARNING: SEVERE BATTERY AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! yes there will be yaoi, so don't like, don't read.


**So this is a fic that I had been working on for a while and somehow it got deleted (sadface) **

**It is rated M, for yaoi XD and language. **

**WARNING- SEVERE BATTERY AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. If you don't like it DON'T READ.**

**I don't own anything, just my sick, twisted, little mind. **

**This is a RenjiXGimmjow fic. I have been toying with ideas for a story when this one it me. (R.I.P. Original Copy) I'm trying to make this as close to the original as possible. Now on with the fic.**

* * *

Falling In Love with My Guardian Angel – Prelude 

Renji was cooking dinner for himself and his boyfriend, Kenpachi. This week had gone without any mishaps, which had Renji a little on edge. Granted they had just moved into their new house together and Kenpachi was "too tired" to do anything.

Renji's back was stiff from leaning over boxes, unpacking their contents. Renji loved this house; it was rustic and felt like an old cabin.

One thing that Renji loved was that there were a lot of hiding places where he could go to avoid Kenpachi's rage.

Yes, Kenpachi was _very_ abusive to Renji. If Renji didn't do things the way the giant man wanted, the redhead would get punished. It was usually a black eye.

Renji heard the garage door open and his pulse quickened. _Shit! Dinner's not done! I'm so fucked!_ Renji thought as he heard the car door slam. He flinched at the sound and knew that this week of peace was going to end, right now.

The door that lead from the garage to the living room opened then slammed; making the glass in the kitchen rattle. As Kenpachi threw his things wherever he felt like, Renji tried his hardest to get the food on plates and into the dining room. He heard Kenpachi's feet turn towards the dining room and Renji was frantically trying to get the food ready to at least meet him at the door of the kitchen.

Kenpachi's footsteps stopped and Renji froze. Tears were trying to force themselves onto his burning cheeks as his fists clench on the counter.

"Renji." The cold voice sounded out like a death warrant. "Where's my dinner?" the question seemed more like an order than a question.

Renji grabbed the plates and walked slowly into the dining room. He set them down on the old oak table and next to the glasses he had already set out.

His hands were shaking with fear and his chest felt cold with adrenaline. His eyes were burning from holding back tears.

"Why wasn't dinner _on the table_ when I got home, Renji?" Dread filled Renji as he heard Kenpachi's footsteps coming up behind him.

"Answer me!" Kenpachi yelled when Renji didn't answer. The redhead flinched and accidentally released a sob.

"I was unpacking your workout equipment when-"

Suddenly Renji was face down on the ground, the taste of copper in his mouth.

"So you're saying this is _my_ fault? Huh Renji?" Kenpachi was standing with one foot on either of Renji's sides.

"No! I- Ahh!" Renji cried out in pain as Kenpachi grabbed a fistful of his hair and literally dragged him into the kitchen.

"Get up." Kenpachi ordered. "Up!" he kicked Renji in the side making the redhead fall back to the ground.

Renji slowly got up to his knees and reached for the counter to pull himself up but Kenpachi grabbed his wrist and Renji felt intense pain shooting up his arm.

"Kenny! Please, I'm sorry!" Renji cried. "Kenny!" but his screams fell on deaf ears as Kenpachi kept his hand on the still hot burner of the stove.

Renji begged and begged for Kenpachi to stop but only got backhanded from the evil giant.

"You should know by now Renji, when I get home, dinner is _on the table _waiting for me." Kenpachi growled in Renji's ear as he grabbed Renji's other hand.

"No, no, no, no Kenny please don't! Please!" Renji screamed and Kenpachi switched his hands.

Renji screamed as the new shock of pain was sent up his arm.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Kenpachi back handed him with enough force to knock Renji onto the floor, freeing him from the monster's grasp.

Renji quickly tried to get up and run but he didn't even get to the door of the kitchen when he felt large, deadly hands wrap around his arms.

Renji was spun around to look at Kenpachi. "Don't you ever try to run again. Or I _will_ kill you."

"Kenny please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise!" Renji pleaded again. His hands have gone numb but they were still throbbing painfully. Tears were streaming down his face and hiccups disguised sobs.

"Damn right I won't happen again." Kenpachi muttered as he lifted Renji off the ground and threw him onto the table.

Renji's head snapped forward painfully and pain exploded all over his back and the back of his head. He cried out again as the plates and glass beneath him pierced through his thin shirt and into his skin. Renji stared at the ceiling for a brief second and saw the light was swinging wildly; the bulb was shattered and was covered in blood.

Hands grabbed his ankles and yanked him off of the table and onto the hard wood floors. Renji coughed from the sudden lack of air and blood came out, mixed with his spit.

"Are you taking notes Renji? Are you getting this?" Kenpachi taunted him.

Renji just laid there and cried. He was in so much pain he couldn't tell where it was coming from anymore. He just sobbed and curled into a ball.

"Tch, you're so pathetic. Why do I keep you?" Kenpachi said loud enough for Renji to hear and walked away.

It took Renji a long moment to realize that Kenpachi had left. And when he did he slowly started to get up. His head started spinning and his back protested intensely while his hands felt like he just dipped them in acid. But he muffed his yelps as sudden shocks shot through his body. He slowly walked towards the door, trying desperately to control his raging sobs.

As soon as he opened the front door, he heard footsteps coming back. He yanked the door open and ran down the porch to the driveway. He heard Kenpachi chasing after him and adrenaline made him run faster.

When he was almost halfway down their insanely long driveway, he found himself sliding in the rocks that made up their driveway. His face was burning and his hands felt like they had just been cut off.

Renji was flipped over to his back while Kenpachi straddled him. Kenpachi grabbed his hands and pinned them down while he stuck his face close to Renji's. Those evil golden eyes were bright with fury, "Do you want to tell me why you ran?"

Kenpachi let go of Renji's hands and started punching him in the face. "Why. Don't. You. Ever. Fucking. Answer. Me. You. Worthless. Piece. Of. Shit!"

Renji's face felt three times its normal size and his eyes were barely open. He had heard a couple cracks that made his stomach drop. He knew he was screaming but he couldn't hear himself. He knew he was trying to defend himself but it didn't seem to be working. His vision was going in and out, all he saw was the trees on either side of them and his head was thrown side to side. He could barely breathe; he really didn't even feel Kenpachi's punches anymore. He just wanted Kenpachi to stop.

Renji heard a faint laugh and his head turned one more time and everything went black.

* * *

**Wow. That was pretty damn near close to the original. Trust me this is the worst it gets (I'm like 75% positive) yes this is a renjiXgrimmjow fic. This is just leading up to the story. Let me know if I need to fix anything. Again this is really late at night so I might have missed something. Thanks for reading. You know what to do.**


End file.
